Crash!
by Crazyforanime1015
Summary: Naruto doesn't know how much he can take of Sasuke's abuse. After seeing him in his bed with someone who was close to him. It was the last straw so he leaves and falls for someone else. Problem is Neji's already in a committed relationship with one of his best friends... hearts are about to be shattered and new love discovered.
1. Chapter 1

_Crash_! It echoed throughout the room clear as a bell. The couple in the bed stopped what they were doing, dreading to look at the door frame. Muscles were tensed and sweaty from their passionate embrace, the sheets tangled between their limbs.

"Naruto, it isn't what it looks like!" Sasuke shouted as he got out of the bed, the sheets barely covering his nudity from the world.

"Sasuke." was all Naruto could say as he stared at them, disbelief in his eyes. Every step Sasuke took forward forced Naruto to take a step back.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke couldn't answer. He simply didn't know what to say.

Taking that Sasuke's silence meant that he didn't care, Naruto exploded. "Five years Sasuke! Five years we've been together and I come home to this!"

"Naruto..." Naruto turned to look at Sakura, who was still on the bed.

"I thought I could trust you! What happened? You were like a sister to me!" Betrayal shone in his bluer than the sky, deeper than the oceans eyes.

"Don't you dare try to make me seem like the bad one!"

'Then who is? Pray do tell me who is? Who came home to find his husband and his sister in his _bed _fucking each other? Come on, tell me… Tell me who was in the wrong?" Naruto shouted, tears threatening to spill from beautiful blue eyes that were now darkening with rage and hurt

"Shut up, don't act all innocent. You took him away from me; you knew I loved him with all of my heart! Yet you stole him away and seduced him. I'll never forget the day you told me you and Sasuke were going out!" Sakura said, her voice laced with venom as she glared at Naruto.

"You loved him with all your heart you say? Last time I checked you weren't the one who had a chidori shoved into your chest by your supposedly best friend when you tried to bring him back to this village! And you definitely weren't the one he tried to kill more than once!" Naruto screamed at her, his blue eyes flashing crimson with anger. He looked about ready to kill Sakura.

"Naruto calm down. We'll talk about this later; Sakura why don't you put your clothes on?"

"What's there to talk about? I'm done with this Sasuke! This is the third time I caught you cheating on me and I'm tired of it." Naruto bit back a sob as he turned to leave, but Sasuke ran after him grabbing him by the elbow.

"Where do you think your going Dobe" Sasuke asked harshly, tightening his hold on Naruto.

"Get your hands off me right now." Naruto whispered darkly.

"I'm asking you one more time. Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked harshly, forcibly adding more pressure on Naruto's arm and causing it to become more painful.

"Anywhere that's away from you! Now get your hands off of me, why don't you go back to Sakura? You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves before I came home." Naruto yelled, jerking his hand away from Sasuke's painful hold. He began walking down the hall, about to go down the stairs before something collided into his back, sending him crashing down the stairs, banging his body on every step until he reached the bottom of the staircase.

Naruto let out a groan. Everything hurt; he couldn't believe he didn't see that coming! He must have been more tired from the mission than he thought. He let out a hiss as long pale fingers grasped his golden locks, pulling him up to face cold obsidian eyes.

"Do you think I would just let you leave like that? You're _mine_ and nobody else's." Naruto spit in his face.

"I'm not yours, not anymore." Naruto punched Sasuke in the stomach hard enough to wind him. He took the time to run -or rather limp- for the door. He was mere inches from the door before he was tackled again, his face slamming into the door and almost breaking his nose. It left him completely stunned. He felt Sasuke straddle him around his waist and he started to thrash around, trying to get Sasuke off. He stopped as soon as Sasuke slapped him hard across the face, successfully leaving the imprint of his hand on Naruto's face and a little stunned.

"See what you made me do? If you had listened to me I wouldn't have had to hurt you and bruise that pretty face of yours." Sasuke was scolding him like he was a child!

"Sasuke get off me right now or I'll scream, Sakura's right upstairs and-"

"And what, what's Sakura going to do? You pretty much pissed her off and you know she has a short temper." Dark obsidian eyes bore into his eyes, mocking him silently.

"Sak-" Naruto yelled out but he was cut off as Sasuke silenced his screams by kissing him forcibly. Sasuke suddenly jerked to side, holding his jaw- which was red. Naruto pushed him off.

"You bastard, not anymore, not again. I'm done with you." Naruto got up from the ground slowly. Sakura stood there looking shocked, not knowing who she should help- her crush or the person who was like a brother to her, who helped her when she was feeling down, who saved her when she was in trouble, who stood up for her when others made fun of her. But Naruto was already out the house disappearing into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter short the next one will be longer I promise. Well I hope you guys like it. Also thanks goes to my beta Ivvy-sama Well here's the story. =)

Neji looked up from the scroll he was reading as he heard someone knocking on his door. After a moment's hesitation he decided to ignore it, but finally got up in exasperation as the knocking got louder and more relentless.

'_God I hope it's not Lee_' He thought as he opened the door. With that in mind, he was shocked to find Naruto at his door dripping wet out in the cold rain. His tan skin was paler than normal, his bright golden hair now dull in color plastered to his face, going just a little past his shoulder.

"Neji..." Naruto's soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry... um why don't you come in? I'll get you a change of clothes and some tea." Neji stepped to the side, letting Naruto come in. Neji could already tell something was wrong with Naruto. He was so still, so silent.

He was still wondering what was wrong a couple of minutes later as Naruto sat clean, dry and quietly sipping his tea. Neji didn't want to sound nosy so he decided to wait for Naruto explain to him why he was at his house. Because if Naruto was upset about something, he would have gone to that bastard he called a spouse, so what had caused Naruto to become so upset that he couldn't even go to his own husband?...Why did he come to him of all reasons? Everyone knew he wasn't the best person at comfort even though he and Naruto were best friends. But as the silence got longer with no signs that Naruto was going to speak the tension got higher and higher, Neji couldn't take it anymore.

"Nar-" Neji tried to say but was cut off by Naruto

"Neji... why do people love when they know there's a chance they can get hurt?" Neji didn't know what to say by the sudden question.

"Sorry that was a little random" Naruto said, his voice rough with emotions as he let out a laugh that was forced and they both knew it.

"I mean where did I go wrong? Was I just not enough? God I knew this was too good to be true... so why does it hurt so much?" Neji was clearly baffled. He knew Naruto was talking about Sasuke but he didn't know what to do to console his friend. The next thing he knew he found himself hugging Naruto to his chest, ignoring the fact that it felt good just to have Naruto in his arms. He wrapped his arms even tighter as Naruto began to shake and sobs that wanted to break free but he held it in.

"I loved him so much was it so hard to do the same. Was it so god damn hard to keep faithful to me? I'm not going to cry because of that bastard I'm...not...going...to...cry" Naruto kept saying that but he was crying despite what he was saying, wetting Neji shirt.

"So many excuses, but this one was too much, it was different than the other times I caught him. I didn't know them and he promised me he wouldn't do it again. He lied to me and I knew it, but I thought he would stop! Lord help me why did it have to be her? Why her... She was like an older sister to me" Naruto voice was escalating as his sobs started to get louder and harder to stop. Neji rocked Naruto back and forth, whispering words of comfort as he rubbed small gentle circles on his back. When Naruto had stopped crying he realized Naruto was asleep. Looking down at Naruto's angelic face, the only thing that was ruining it was the soft frown that graced his face. Neji felt a growl come from the back of his throat. That bastard. He didn't deserve Naruto's love and Naruto didn't deserve this. He was going to make that bastard and pink-haired slut pay for this, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys I'm back I'm so sorry. I know that this is way over due but I have been really busy these past few years. Anyway I hope you guys can forgive me. Plus this chapter is longer. I promise chapter four will be longer. Warning there is lemon, but nothing too detail and sorry its b/w GuyxGirl. I promise you will never see it again after this chapter and I will promise a nice hot lemon scene b/w m/m maybe in chapter five or six. _

Sakura let out sigh her shoulders sagging as she looked out the window not really seeing anything. Her mind was in whirlwind even though she didn't display it outside. _Naruto_ was currently the object of her thoughts she didn't mean to hurt Naruto.

She never thought she would have gotten caught with Sasuke. Part her felt she should be disgusted by herself for hurting Naruto, part of her didn't really care Naruto would be okay, he was always okay. But that still didn't make it any better she made a mistake.

No matter what people say or what they think she really did try hard to get over Sasuke. She didn't even get angry when Naruto told her he and Sasuke were going out not even when he told her they were getting married.

Not at all she hid the tears and went out with Lee trying in _**vain**_ to forget about Sasuke it almost worked it really did almost work, but it didn't last long even though Lee was sweet, kind, gentle, but every time she saw Sasuke and Naruto together so _happy_, so _perfect_, so _beautiful_ she couldn't help but feel that burning jealousy well up inside of her.

She wished she was in Naruto's place that way Sasuke would smile that small beautiful smile at her, look at her with love in his deep obsidian eyes, hold her tight in his strong pale arms, and tell her he loved her in that sexy voice of his. She knew she sounded like some poor sappy girl but she didn't care.

Her thoughts turning darker but Naruto should have known this would happen! Naruto knew she loved him loved him so much it hurt. He shouldn't have gone out with Sasuke. It wasn't fair, but nothing in life was ever fair she thought bitterly as an arm wrapped around her waist tighten.

She turn to look at Sasuke who was still asleep she couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips as she stared at Sasuke beautiful face completely mesmerized by his looks she began to slide her finger tips along his strong jaw bone, tracing his thin lips that she remember kissing her so softly but firmly filling her with pleasure and desire that made her body hot and ache for more.

She went over his cheek bones that were so impossibly smooth lastly she grazed her fingers over his eyes knowing that underneath were eyes so dark, so cold, and so black that you could get lost in them forever.

She let her eyes feast on the rest of Sasuke body as she dragged her hands over Sasuke's hard muscles, rubbing her hands over his chest, dragging her nails gently over his rock hard abs which made Sasuke shiver slightly under her.

She looked up not at all surprised to see Sasuke was awake watching her with half lidded eyes filled with lust.

She dared not stop now she replaced her hands with her mouth giving him butterfly kisses the rest of the way into she reached his cock that was already half hard. She spread his legs wider so she could be in a better position before gripping his cock in her hand pumping it into full hardness.

When she was satisfied with how hard he was she kissed the head of his cock then gave it a teasing lick a little nip there and here she wanted to tease Sasuke just a little bit. She dragged her tongue up his cock tracing the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Happy that she received a low moan she put the head of Sasuke's cock in her mouth before shoving as much as she could into her mouth keeping eye contact Sasuke at all time. Moving her mouth up and down his cock she started to hum sending vibration through Sasuke. The hands in her hair tightening she knew he was about to come so she lifted up her head letting go of Sasuke cock with a pop. She looked up and couldn't help but shiver as Sasuke gave her the most deadly glare she ever seen but all she did was smirk at him, before straddling his hips. She placed her body over Sasuke and couldn't help but shiver in expectation as she let her body drop right onto Sasuke cock.

"_Sasuke_" Sakura moaned out as she practically laid over Sasuke chest gasping for breath. When she was used to his size she lifted her body up again into only the head remained inside her she let herself drop back down repeating the same action over and over.

"Ugh" Sakura cried out she was getting so hot she needed more. She began to go faster but it just wasn't enough.

"Sasuke... more" Sakura moaned out only to be flipped onto her back and Sasuke towering her looking at her. She could only stare into his eyes as he tighten his hands on her hips pounding into her wet heat. Their moans and the sound of flesh hitting each other resounded into the room. Before long they screamed each other names laying down beside each other panting heavily. Staring at each other face Sakura couldn't help but feel happiness blossom inside just by being by Sasuke. How could anybody be so perfect so beautiful and knowing that he would soon be all hers, finely hers, all hers, hers to kiss, hers to love. Filled her with so much joy

...

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard the morning birds chirping signifying that it was morning. He could see streams of light breaking through the openings of the curtains. He knew if it had been a different day he would have thrown back the curtains and shouted at Sasuke to wake up and Sasuke being the bastard he was would glare at him for ruining his beauty sleep. But he wasn't there he was at Neji's. Just thinking of Sasuke brought a familiar bang of heartache. He couldn't believe how their marriage was falling apart after all the effort he put in it to make it last to make that bond so strong. All that pain, all that love, all that sorrow for Sasuke and that bastard still wasn't happy.

"Five years down the drain… was it all meaningless" Naruto whispered wrapping his arms around himself curling into an even tighter ball. He never felt so unloved, so useless, so stupid. What went wrong, was it something he said? Was it something he did? Was it something he didn't do? He didn't know he thought he would never know. Naruto barely turned his head as heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Naruto… wake up. I made breakfast" Neji voice came out muffled due to the door but Naruto showed no signs of getting up. He didn't want to eat he didn't feel hungry at all. He just wanted to think, to reanalyze what happen between him and Sasuke.

"Naruto you can't keep staying in this room it's been a week, you need to get out more. I know it's hard but it'll get easier" He heard Neji call out from door again he still didn't reply he knew staying in this room wasn't going to help him and he knew he was worrying Neji. It was just... hard to wake up every morning to be alone again to not see Sasuke face next to his even though it's only been a week it could have been years to him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Neji come in.

"Neji!" Naruto choked out as Neji overturned the bed landing Naruto in an ungracious heap on the floor. He turned to glare at Neji from the floor.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled. Neji just smirked at him which infuriated him even more it reminded him of Sasuke but he willed back the tears.

"Maybe if you had listened and were paying attention instead of being in your own world this wouldn't have happen" Neji stated helping Naruto off the floor.

"Now like I was saying before, breakfast is ready and Tsunade ordered you to come to her office after you finish eating." Neji said to Naruto who was still a little peeved about being pushed onto the floor.

"Did she give you the reason why she wanted to see me?" Naruto asked Neji out of curiosity. Naruto was kind of hoping it was a mission that was away from home so he could think more on this situation.

"No" Neji replied back as he left the room. Naruto following right after him. He sat down at the table as Neji sat white rice, eggs and some meat in front of him. Naruto made a look of disappointment.

"No Ramen" Naruto sniffled giving a look at Neji.

"No ramen. You need to eat more healthy food than that" Neji scolded Naruto softly as he as he ate his own food. Naruto just pouted before he started eating his food.

"Neji..." Naruto called after he had finish his food.

"Yeah" Neji replied as he got up to clear the table.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Naruto whispered as he looked Neji in the eye before turning his head way.

"You're welcome" Neji replied back.

"You should hurry up and head to Tsunade, you know how she is" Neji said after. Naruto just nodded as he left. Naruto knew something was wrong the moment he enter the Hokage tower the people were staring more than usually and talking in hush tones when they saw him. He felt dread fill him up the closer he got to the door he stood outside the door for a minute before he gain the strength to knock on the door.

"Come in" He heard Tsunade ordered through the door her voice sounded tight, she didn't seem pleased at all. Naruto took a deep breath before opening the door, but nothing prepared him to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting in front of Tsunade who sent him a look of sympathy before gesturing for him to sit in the empty chair that was on Sasuke left. Naruto took a seat without really thinking. He was worried why he was called here even though he had his suspicion he wasn't sure and he was scared to think that it might happen.

"Naruto I know you're wondering why you're here, Well it seems that Sasuke wants to file for-"

"Dobe I want a divorce" Sasuke said cutting off Tsunade. Looking Naruto straight in the eye.


End file.
